mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Whistle! chapters
This is a list of chapters based on the manga series Whistle! by Daisuke Higuchi. It is the story of an up and coming soccer player. The manga was serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 1998 and was later licensed by Viz Media in North America. __TOC__ Volumes list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872580-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-685-3 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Break Through | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *01. *02. *03. *04. *05. *06. *07. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872621-9 | LicensedRelDate = November 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-686-1 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = On Your Marks | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *08. *09. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872643-X | LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-692-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = ''Vor | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *17. *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. *25. *26. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872673-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-727-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Re-start! | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *27. *28. *29. *30. *31. *32. *33. *34. *35. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872700-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 3, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-789-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Pure Soul | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *36. *37. *38. *39. *40. *41. *42. *43. *44. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872725-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-836-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Be There | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *45. *46. *47. *48. *49. *50. *51. *52. *53. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872762-2 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-973-9 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Step By Step | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *54. *55. *56. *57. *58. *59. *60. *61. *62. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872787-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0068-X | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Rain Cats and Dogs | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *63. *64. *65. *66. *67. *68. *69. *70. *71. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872811-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0206-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Nobody is Perfect' | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *72. *73. *74. *75. *76. *77. *78. *79. *80. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872838-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0340-9 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Brotherhood | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *81. *82. *83. *84. *85. *86. *87. *88. *89. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872864-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 2, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0685-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Run | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *90. *91. *92. *93. *94. *95. *96. *97. *98. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-872889-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0686-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = In the Distance | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *099. *100. *101. *102. *103. *104. *105. *106. *107. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873017-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0687-4 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Dance With the Fear | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. *114. *115. *116. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873043-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0688-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = No Pain, No Gain | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. *122. *123. *124. *125. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873074-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0689-0 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = One | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *126. *127. *128. *129. *130. *131. *132. *133. *134. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873101-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1107-X | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Feel the Destiny | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. *142. *143. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873132-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1108-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Be Alive | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *144. *145. *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. *152. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873170-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1109-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Change Over | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *153. *154. *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. *162. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873196-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1110-X | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Turning Point | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *163. *164. *165. *166. *167. *168. *169. *170. *171. *172. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873230-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1111-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Go On Together | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *173. *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. *180. *181. *182. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873261-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1656-X | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Try on My Dreams | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *183. *184. *185. *186. *187. *188. *189. *190. *191. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873317-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2445-7 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Ultra Soul | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *192. *193. *194. *195. *196. *197. *198. *199. *200. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873354-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2446-5 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Soldier Blue | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *201. *201. *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. *206.5. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873396-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2447-3 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = You'll Never Walk Alone | TranslitTitle = | ChapterList = *207. *208. *209. *210. *211. *212. *Epilogue. | Summary = }} References External links * *[http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=207 Whistle!] at Viz Media Whistle!